


Replacement

by Chrissy_Chica_Chic



Series: Chicas Life [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, Killing some bitch ass hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy_Chica_Chic/pseuds/Chrissy_Chica_Chic
Summary: Chica kills Toy Chica and Freddy kills Toy Bonnie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT.
> 
> It my first story ovo

Chica growled as she stepped out of the door.   
She saw toy Chica. She was going to destroy her.   
She grabbed her and she screamed.   
No what are you doing??!!   
She said but Chica threw her down onto the ground.   
Fuck you she said as she ripped her head off.   
She smiled with her beak and ate her dead cupcake on the floor and started laughing.   
Freddy came up behind Chica with shock on his face.  
Chica he said. She looked back and blushed with oil on her wings.   
Oh oh no FredDY I DIDN'T MEAN IT! It's okay he kissed her beak.   
She was a whore anyways.   
They both laughed as toy Bonnie cried in the background.   
Freddy came over and kicked him in the side.   
Shut up gay boy. (((I love gay boys)))  
They laughed together.   
They then threw them in the trash and had make outs.   
The end!!

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
